wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Trineroks
Note to self: Update map pages at full release. Too many zone changes and tweaks during the beta. Trineroks (talk) 10:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) New armory images Good work on the edits you've done so far, however when naming images you need to be more specific in case these images are used in the future (for whatever reason), the format should be Game_type_Name.Extension So far example an armory from ALB image of the T-64BM would be WAB_Armory_T-64BM.png, if it came from Red Dragon it would be WRD_Armory_T-64BM. I have changed your two new pics into this format so you can use them as an example. One last thing, there is a replace function on pictures that enables you to change them to a new picture, I would recommend this over simply posting (yes I know it can be a bit tedious compared to just uploading but I want to try to eliminate confusion with regards to the stats) For more information, you can read Wargame Wiki:Image and video policy. P.S. You may notice some armory images on certain pages (most infantry pages and the T-80/Abrams/Leopard 2 and 1 sereis) are simply titled namestat, if you decide to replace these do tell me so that I can change them appropriately. DrakFira (talk) 09:23, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, I wasn't aware of the replace function. I'll definitely use that next time. Thanks for the help! : Trineroks (talk) 09:37, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :: Actually, I can't seem to find the replace button. When I click "Add a photo to this gallery" and hit "modify", I can't replace images. Unless there's a button I'm missing. :: Trineroks (talk) 19:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::: The replace button that I meant refers to replacing the photos themselves not just the gallery, in the photos section of "On the Wiki", click on the photo, you will get a sort of slideshow style layout, click on the photo name in the top left corner of the slideshow and it will lead you to the photo page, beside the name there is an edit pull down tab like the one on normal pages, the replace button is on that tab. Hope this helps. :::: DrakFira (talk) 09:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Percentage Support Thanks for notifying that. I will probably update the Switch/Stabilizer template soon to include percentages. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 20:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Picture file type Hey there, I forgot to tell you this earlier so it's a bit too late for some of the pictures, but for the future... Could you ensure that pic file types are .png as far as possible? It helps with picture quality, that is not to say that the jpg pics you put in are bad in anyway, but it's also for uniformity. Don't get worried or anything, I did much the same thing until JFX corrected it. DrakFira (talk) 13:29, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing Drak : Trineroks (talk) 02:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Game file unit icons Now normally, without tools the files within the .dat archives are unreachable, however the Wargame modding suite allows these dat files to be opened. The dat files contain virtually all game resources. There you can find the unit icons, model textures, voice overs (can't be played though) map files and more. To find the unit icons and other 2d pictures, find "ZZ_4.dat" in the first folder of the data folders (found in \Wargame Red Dragon\Data\WARGAME\PC\430000210) and open it with the modding suite. Inside ZZ_4, navigate to a selection that says something like 'commoncomponents' and extract it to somewhere by clicking on the icon of a man sticking his arm into a rubbish bin and clicking 'Extract'. Then use the modding suite to open that archive (be sure that when you're going to open it, switch the modding suite to show all files). Viola, all 2d icons and pictures are inside. But you're not finished yet. To export these pictures click on a selection and click on the picture icon on the modding suite toolbar. Then you'll need to download and install AMD Compressonator use this to open the files (because they're saved as dds files) and save them as pngs. Then you're read to upload them to the wiki. Problem is that the game icons are very small pictures and show little definition but are fine in its state of showing the in game icon and as a header image of the infoboxes. I plan to write a tutorial in breaking into the game files to increase productivity relating to what we can find inside the game. If you need help just message me back or look through the modding section of the WG:RD forums. AkzidenzRecon| | 12:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC) On unit icons So JFX responded rather timely, the unit icons will go into the galleries while the ingame screenshots will remain in the unitboxes. DrakFira (talk) 04:16, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yessir, thanks for the clarification. :Trineroks (talk) 18:17, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Congrats and Promotion In recognition of your edits, I am promoting you to administrator! Congrats! - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 02:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well it isn't much of a burden. An administrator have the abilities to delete and undelete pages and files, protecting pages, renaming image files, blocking vandals, and reverting edits. An administrator is also able to edit the MediaWiki pages (Common.css, Common.js, Wikia.css), which are responsible for having certain templates working and the wikia's background. There is a more detailed guide for administrators on Wikia's Community Central: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 14:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC)